


The Red Thief, R!

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Chibi Keikoku, Family, Gen, Police Shinrei, Thief Hotaru, Twin!Hotaru/Keikoku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah lain dari The Red Thief. Seandainya Keikoku dan Hotaru tidak satu tubuh, melainkan anak kembar. Saudara kembar yang memiliki sedikit keterbelakangan mental. Kakak yang sedikit overprotect. Red thief seorang ketua osis? Red thief bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan cafe? Keanehan terjadi di sini! "A, adikku... kembar?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Thief, R!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Red Thief, R!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/209860) by Yamazaki Yako. 



> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. (dan meski peran mereka sedikit sekali dibanding TRT) Aoyama Gosho.  
> Yah. Ini pernah aku publish di Fanfiction net, tapi ya karena suatu alasan dipindah ke sini.  
> warning: ketidak jelasan di sana sini. Penjelasan waktu yang tidak jelas. Typo, Gaje, warning lain yang tidak tersebut.  
> Selamat membaca.

"Tee~ hee~... mudah sekali..." ucap seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jubah berwarna merah api. Pemuda itu melepaskan tudung kepala yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tertutup sebagian oleh masquerade. Rambut pirang pendek pemuda itu berkibar terkena sapuan angin malam. Pemuda itu mengangkat benda yang ada di genggamannya dan menyinarinya dengan sinar bulan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil lalu memakai benda itu. Benda itu ternyata adalah kalung berbentuk bara api. Pemuda itu mengenakan kembali tudung kepalanya.

"Hee~... saatnya kembali." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sayap berwarna merah di punggungnya dan melompat dari tempat ia berpijak. Pemuda itu mengepakkan sayapnya menuju bulan.

~…~…~…~

**_'Lagi-lagi RED THIEF berhasil mencuri targetnya!'_ **

**_'Polisi Kyoto tak berdaya! RED THIEF kembali berhasil mencuri!'_ **

**_'RED THIEF berhasil mencuri tiruan kalung Suzaku!'_ **

**BIIP**

Seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi ia tonton. Ia memijat keningnya yang pusing melihat siaran televisi yang penuh dengan aksi pencuri merah itu. Pemuda itu memutuskan berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Pemuda itu menatap cermin dihadapannya dan menampilkan wajahnya. Ia mengertakan giginya lalu meninju cermin itu hingga pecah. Darah mengalir dari tangannya yang meninju kaca tersebut.

"Nakayama-san? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang tak tertutup rapat. Pemuda itu menatap pintu dan menghela nafas.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Saito-kun. Dan panggil saya Shinrei saja, ok?" Jawab pemuda itu. Shinrei membasuh tangannya yang berlumur darah lalu mengelapnya. Shinrei melebarkan pintu kamar mandi dan tersenyum pada pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan mata coklat caramel. Pemuda bernama asli Nakamura Saito itu menaikkan kacamatanya sambil menatap Shinrei.

"Maafkan saya, Nakayama-san. Saya tidak bisa... jika masih di kantor. Pangkat anda lebih tinggi dari saya." Ujar Saito. Shinrei menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Saito. Oh, ya... saya akan pulang lebih awal hari ini. Sudah dua hari saya meninggalkan adik saya di rumahmu. Lebih baik saya membawa pulang."

“Tak apa Nakayama-san. Sepertinya adikku senang bersama adik anda. Meski adik anda umurnya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kaito, Kaito sudah menganggap adik anda sebagai adiknya sendiri. Aku yakin, Kaito pasti kecewa." Jelas Saito.

"Ahaha... kalau saya tidak bisa pulang lagi, saya pasti akan menitipkan adik saya di tempat Kai-kun lagi kok." Ujar Shinrei sambil menepuk pundak Saito.

"Baiklah, Saito-kun. Aku pulang dulu, oke?”

~…~…~…~

Shinrei menekan tombol bel yang ada di pintu rumah milik keluarga Nakamura. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata coklat kayu membuka pintu rumah itu dan tersenyum melihat Shinrei yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia menyuruh Shinrei masuk dan duduk di sofa sejenak. Pemuda itu pergi dari hadapan Shinrei. Shinrei mengamati interior rumah Nakamura itu. Ia tersenyum melihat sebuah figura di mana Saito dan pemuda tadi saling berangkulan. Mereka tersenyum sambil menunjukkan huruf V di tangan mereka.

"Adikmu sedang tertidur Shinrei-san." Ucap pemuda tadi. Shinrei mengangguk dan mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Sudah berapa lama adikku tertidur, Kaito-kun?" Tanya Shinrei. Kaito melihat jam tangannya.

"Menurut pelayanku, kira-kira sejam sebelum Shinrei-san datang." Jawab Kaito.

"Pelayan?"

"Aku pulang terlambat. Ada rapat osis tadi." Jelas Kaito. Shinrei menggaruk kepala belakangnya ketika menyadari Kaito yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Adikku ada di kamarnya, kan? Kau ganti baju saja dulu, Kaito-kun."

"Aa... baiklah, Shinrei-san." Kaito berbelok menuju kamarnya, sementara Shinrei terus berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kamar berwarna jingga. Shinrei membuka pintu kamar itu dan di sambut dengan warna hijau dan kuning yang mendominasi ruangan itu. Shinrei terus berjalan menuju ranjang tempat tidur yang berada di dekat di jendela.

"Keikoku... kakak pulang." Ucap Shinrei sambil mengecup pipi pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu. Pemuda itu menggeliat kecil sebelum membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatap Shinrei.

"Kakak... pa... gi..." sapa Keikoku. Shinrei tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan pagi. Ini sudah sore. Pulang, yuk! Kakak sedang bebas tugas selama seminggu." Keikoku mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya perlahan. Keikoku memeluk kakaknya, Shinrei menghela nafas dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia membalas pelukan sang adik sambil mengusap lembut rambut pirang pendek milik adiknya. Keikoku menatap wajah kakaknya sambil menempelkan ibu jari kanannya di bibir. Shinrei tertawa kecil.

"Pulang? Rumah kita kan di... ungh..."

"Sebelah? Tak apa kalau kakak ada tugas, Kei boleh tinggal bersama Kaito lagi."

"Boleh?"

"Tentu..."

~…~…~…~

Shinrei mematikan ponselnya yang sedari tadi terus berdering. Ia ingin berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya. Ia sedang tak ingin menangkap pencuri merah yang selalu membuat gempar orang-orang di Kyoto. Shinrei melirik adik lelakinya yang sedang mencoba memasukan balok kayu ke dalam balok kayu yang lebih besar. Adiknya itu tertawa ketika akhirnya balok kayu itu berhasil tertutup sempurna. Shinrei berjalan mengelus rambut pirang adiknya.

"Kakak tidak tangkap si merah?" Tanya Keikoku. Shinrei membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali normal dan menggeleng.

"Kakak ingin istirahat. Lagipula, kakak ingin bermain denganmu..." ucap Shinrei. Keikoku menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Shinrei.

"Boleh aku nonton kak Saito tangkap si merah?" Tanya Keikoku. Keikoku langsung menarik Shinrei tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Shinrei tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu." Ucapnya.

Keikoku menekan tombol pada remote tv untuk menyalakannya. Layar televisi langsung menayangkan aksi sekelompok polisi yang terus mengejar pencuri merah yang berlari menuju ke lantai paling atas. Pencuri merah itu menyunggingkan seringainya, ia mengangkat tangannya yang langsung mengeluarkan panah dengan tali. Panah itu menancap pada atap ruangan itu. Pencuri merah itu terus berlari sebelum berhenti dan memegang erat tali itu. Tali itu bergerak ke arah berlawanan dan membawa pencuri merah itu. Pencuri itu menendang salah seorang polisi yang mengejarnya. Ia melepaskan pegangan talinya dan mendarat sempurna di lantai putih.

"Uuu... pasti sakit." Komentar Keikoku sambil melihat salah seorang polisi yang terlihat masih meringis kesakitan. Shinrei melihat ke arah lain.

 _'Haha, aku pernah mendapat sepakan kakinya... rasanya tak sesakit itu juga...'_ batin Shinrei. Shinrei kembali menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan aksi sang pencuri merah yang menembak kaca hanya dengan pistol kartu. Pencuri itu berbalik dan menatap pasukan polisi yang masih berlari mengejarnya. Pencuri itu melebarkan tangannya, seketika itu juga sayap merahnya mengembang.

 ** _'Saa... sayonara, pasukan-pasukan bodoh!'_** Ucap Pencuri merah itu sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. Shinrei menghela nafas melihat kali ini pencuri merah itu kembali kabur.

"Kakak. Si merah terbang ke arah rumah kita." Ucap Keikoku. Shinrei memiringkan kepalanya. Memang benar, pencuri itu terbang ke sisi barat dari gedung tempat aksinya, ke arah kota tempat mereka tinggal. Banyak polisi yang mengejar pencuri merah yang masih terbang itu.

"Kau benar, Kei. Ini sudah malam, ayo tidur. Biarkan kak Saito dan polisi lainnya yang mengejarnya." Bujuk Shinrei.

Keikoku mengangguk lalu mematikan televisi. Shinrei menuntun adiknya menaiki tangga. Keikoku berpegang erat pada kakaknya dan pegangan tangga. Shinrei membuka pintu kamar lalu membaringkan sang adik dan menyelimutinya. Keikoku memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur. Shinrei berjalan menuju pintu beranda yang terbuka.

"Kau tidak datang ke tempat pertunjukanku, Shinrei-keibu?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri di pagar beranda. Shinrei menatap orang itu jubah merahnya berkibar terkena hembusan angin. Shinrei melirik adiknya, ia berjalan ke beranda dan menutup pintu beranda perlahan.

"Aku lelah, Red thief! Jangan ganggu aku." Jawab Shinrei.

"Panggil aku Kiru. Kau lelah? Sampai kapan?" Orang itu turun dari pagar dan menatap Shinrei yang terus menatapnya waspada.

"Haruskah aku selalu mengejarmu? Aku ini manusia! Aku juga bisa lelah! Mengertilah, Kiru." Ujar Shinrei dengan nada lelah. Kiru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak ingin mengerti."

"Ki..."

"Pertunjukanku tidak seru jika tidak ada kau. Aku tunggu seminggu lagi, sama seperti masa cutimu. Selamat beristirahat, Ou-sama." Ucap Kiru sebelum mengembangkan sayapnya dan pergi dari rumah Shinrei. Shinrei menatap kepergian Kiru.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika aku..."

~…~…~…~

Pencuri merah bernama tenar Kiru itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut pirang pendeknya ia sembunyikan dibalik rambut palsu berwarna hitam kemerahan panjang. Ia melihat matanya yang ternyata berbeda warna. Pada mata kanan berwarna merah dan mata kiri berwarna golden. Ia mengambil lensa kontak sebelah kanan dan langsung memasangnya ke matanya. Mata merah itu kini tertutup oleh lensa kontak berwarna golden. Kiru menghela nafas setelah yakin lensa kontak matanya terpasang dengan benar, ia mengambil kacamatanya dan tersenyum simpul. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya seragam Hakoda High School.

Kiru mengambil tas selempangnya serta beberapa buku di meja lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengambil roti panggang buatannya tadi pagi dan segera berjalan keluar rumah. Ia memang tinggal sendiri. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya, Kiru biasa menggunakan uang warisan orang tua angkatnya, Narumi Yuan. Tapi, ia harus bekerja sambilan untuk memenuhi keinginannya yang lain. Lagipula, sebagai seorang Red thief, ia tidak pernah mencuri barang berharga yang asli. Ia mencuri karena suatu alasan saja.

"Pagi, ketua osis!"

"Pagi, Narumi-senpai!"

"Pagi, Hotaru-san!" Sapa beberapa orang ketika Kiru memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

Narumi Hotaru, adalah nama serta kehidupan asli dari Red thief. Tidak ada satu orang pun di SMA Hakoda ini yang tahu, jika ketua osis mereka saat ini adalah orang yang paling dicari oleh polisi. Hotaru membuka pintu kelasnya dan langsung disambut oleh berbagai kertas warna-warni dari dalam kelas. Hotaru tahu siapa yang melakukan pekerjaan ini.

"Naka~mura~ Kai~to~!!! Bersihkan semua benda ini!" Perintah Hotaru. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata coklat susu, Nakamura Kaito, hanya bisa cemberut mendengar tanggapan dari Hotaru. Ketua osis SMA Hakoda itu berjalan menuju bangkunya lalu meletakan barang-barangnya. Kaito dengan wajah sedih dibuat-buat mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan pekerjaan jahilnya tadi. Hotaru menatap Kaito yang berwajah masam dibuat-buat itu.

"Aku tahu kau kurang diperhatikan oleh kakakmu yang polisi itu... tapi, kenapa aku yang jadi sasarannya?" Tanya Hotaru dengan nada kesal.

"Habis dari pagi, ketua berwajah masam. Pasti karena wakil ketua yang cantik itu pindah sekolah." Jawab Kaito. Hotaru tersentak sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajahnya karena merona.

"A, aku tidak suka dengan cewek itu! Lagipula, aku berwajah masam begini karena bingung dengan siapa pengganti cewek itu. Huh, aku harap, penggantinya seorang lelaki sekarang." Jelas Hotaru.

"Kau kan yang akan memilihnya nanti. Huumh? Lelaki?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada jahil.

"Tentu saja! Lebih baik aku bersama saudara lelakiku ketimbang dengan cewek itu! Hora! Kau juga anggota osis kan? Ayo bantu aku menentukan siapa yang bakal jadi wakil ketua!" Jawab Hotaru. Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya.

"... udah maho, maunya incest pula... ckckck... saate, saate... bagaimana kalau si sekertaris?" Tanya Kaito setelah dipandangi oleh Hotaru dengan tajam. Memang kenyataannya Hotaru itu seorang maho, tapi tetap saja, ia pasti malu karena aibnya terbuka. Hotaru cemberut.

"Maaf deh kalau aku maho! Kiminari Naoki-kun? Tidak deh... dia sepertinya sangat suka menjadi sekertaris." Hotaru tersentak sebentar sebelum meneliti Kaito dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ah... Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"HEEE?!!"

"Iya, kau... Nakamura Kaito-kun. Lagipula, sepertinya kau mau jadi ‘asisten’ku. Toh, tadi kau berusaha menyenangkanku, 'kan? Kau pasti mengincar posisi ini..." ucap Hotaru dengan menekankan kata asisten. Kaito tentu tahu maksud dari kata yang ditekankan oleh Hotaru itu adalah kata yang buruk. Budak.

"Enggak! Sudah cukup repot aku jadi sie kegiatan!" Tolak Kaito. Meski memang ia sempat tertarik menjadi wakil ketua dulu, tapi saat ini ia sudah kenal lebih dekat dengan ketua osisnya itu. Tentu ia langsung berubah pikiran jika mengingat hal beberapa sikap ketua osisnya itu.

"Masa? Menjadi wakil ketua kan enak... karena menjadi ‘asisten’ dari ketua osis yang keren ini." Bujukan maut ketua osisnya itu keluar. Kaito menghela nafasnya, ia yakin ketuanya akan terus memaksanya menjadi wakil ketua.

"Kepedean kau! Ookeey... aku mau jadi wakil ketua osis." Ucap Kaito sambil menebar banyak confetti di sekitar tempat duduk Hotaru. Hotaru menunduk sedikit.

"NAKAMURA KAITO! BERSIHKAN TEMPAT INI!"

~…~…~…~

Kaito hanya bisa menganga begitu melihat rumah ketua osisnya itu. Untuk anak yang tinggal sendiri, rumah ini sangatlah luar biasa. Kaito yakin ia bisa mengadakan pertunjukan sulap kecil-kecilan di halaman rumah ketua osisnya itu. Hari ini, Kaito memang berencana untuk menginap di rumah ketua osisnya itu. Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia tinggal sendiri bersama beberapa pelayan karena tetangga mungilnya kini menikmati waktu langka dengan sang kakak yang juga merupakan atasan kakaknya di tempat kerjanya.

"I, ini beneran rumahmu?"

"Kalau gak beneran, kau akan tidur dimana? Ayo masuk." Ajak Hotaru. Hotaru membuka pintu rumahnya yang langsung di sambut oleh pemandangan berkelas dari interior di lobby rumahnya. Kaito kembali tak bisa berkata-kata. Tangga yang didominasi oleh warna hijau dan merah. Warna jingga di dinding yang seolah mencerahkan hati. Berbagai perabotan mahal, berkelas, dan terkesan antik memenuhi lobby utama di ruangan itu. Hotaru memutar matanya sebelum menarik Kaito masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

“Jangan bengong… nanti diculik oleh ‘ikan’ yang besar…” Ucap Hotaru dengan nada dan tampang seram. Hotaru mengeluarkan gambar ikan dari dalam tasnya.

“TIDAAAAK‼! JAUHKAN IKAN ITU DARIKU‼!” teriak Kaito sambil melempar berbagai alat sulapnya. Hotaru hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menyimpan lagi gambar itu ke dalam tasnya. Hotaru berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya. Kaito hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menjaga jarak dengan Hotaru.

“Kegiatanmu setelah ini apa, Ketua?” tanya Kaito. Hotaru berbalik dengan wajah seram. Kaito mulai waspada.

“Kerja sambilan di kolam i…”

“TIDAAAAK‼!” Hotaru tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wakil ketua osisnya yang baru itu. Kaito hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

“Bercanda… aku kerja sambilan di Yamazaki Family Cafe. Mau ikut?”

~…~…~…~

Kaito menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan yang sama dengan ketua osisnya itu, namun warna matanya berbeda. Pemuda itu cemberut melihat kedatangan Kaito dan si ketua osis. Hotaru hanya membungkuk hormat. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lalu mengajak Hotaru dan Kaito untuk masuk ke dalam kafe. Kaito melihat desain interior kafe yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Semua tertata rapi dan indah tapi belum terlihat adanya pelanggan.

"Ketua, kenapa sepi sekali?" bisik Kaito pada Hotaru.

"Hm? Tentu saja karena belum di buka. Kafe ini buka dari jam 6 pagi hingga 3 sore dan dilanjut dari jam 6 sore hingga 10 malam, tapi aku memperbolehkan bocah ini bekerja sampai jam 8 malam saja." Jelas pemuda itu dengan nada ketus, ia masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Hotaru menghela nafas sesaat dan menepuk pundak Kaito.

"Kau beruntung."

"Hah?"

"Yamazaki Youichi-san sang putra kedua, sedang dalam mood yang baik. Kalau nasibmu tak beruntung, mungkin kau sudah dijadikan objek bualannya."

"A, aku kan..."

"Bertanya boleh, tapi tidak dengan suara kecil apalagi berbisik. Youichi-san suka menganggapnya sebagai hal lain sih. Seperti..." Hotaru menggunakan kode tangannya untuk berbicara dengan Kaito. _'Suara kecil menandakan ia seorang budak di ranjang'_. Kaito langsung membulatkan matanya.

"NANIIII!!??"

~…~…~…~

Kaito mengamati Hotaru yang sudah memakai seragam kerjanya. Seragam berwarna biru itu memang keren... tapi tidak cocok di tubuh Hotaru. Kaito menimbang-nimbang warna apa yang cocok di pakai Hotaru. Hotaru menghela nafas karena dipandangi begitu. Ia memasukan dua shot espresso ke dalam gelas dan menambahkan susu, sebelum berbalik dan menatap Kaito.

"Apa ada sesuatu di tubuhku, Kaito? Kau seperti om-om pedofil yang melihat mangsanya." Tanya Hotaru. Kaito merona dan langsung membentak Hotaru.

"OI! ..., ah, enggak. Rasanya tidak sreg aja melihatmu memakai pakaian berwarna biru. Hitam terlihat cocok untukmu. Seperti warna seragam sekolah kita." Hotaru terlihat sedikit terkejut. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, hitam memang lebih baik. Nih, antarkan ke meja nomor 15." ucap Hotaru sambil memberikan nampan berisi segelas Caffe Latte dengan sepiring Scone. Kaito menghela nafas sebelum mengantarkan nampan itu ke meja no 15.

"Nakamura! Kau kerja sambilan di sini?" Sapa pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan. Kaito terkejut melihatnya.

"Kuroba! Aku hanya membantu ketua osis kok. Sedang apa?"

"Bersantai setelah melakukan heist dan menunggu Meitantei dari timur... Narumi-san? Ah, dia masih bekerja di sini toh... di mana dia?"

"Di belakang, bertugas sebagai pembuat kopi. Kau mau berkencan dengannya, ya? Kudo-kun, 'kan?"

"Barou! Aku tidak berkencan dengan mantan pencuri ini! Kami hanya bertukar informasi tentang 'sesuatu'." bantah seseorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan pemuda bernama Kuroba tadi. Hanya rambutnya lebih rapi. Kuroba tertawa kecil.

"Iya, aku seorang pencuri. Yang mencuri hatimu, Tantei-kun..."

"Urusai! Kaito kau mauku..."

"Kaito yang mana? Pelayan ini juga bernama Kaito lho!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku, Kuroba!" pekik Kaito. Ketiganya kini mulai bercengkrama dengan beberapa teriakan yang mengikutinya. Hotaru yang sedari tadi menunggu kembalinya Kaito, mengeluarkan kepalanya dati jendela kecil yang ada di ruang dapur sekaligus barista itu. Hotaru menghela nafas melihat meja nomor 15 yang begitu berisik. Ia jadi terpaksa mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya sendirian.

"Secangkir Iced Caffe Americano dan seporsi roti bakar madu. Silahkan dinikmati tuan." ucap Hotaru pada sang pelanggan. Pelanggan itu mengangguk sesaat lalu menggenggam tangan Hotaru yang akan berbalik.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya pria itu. Hotaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Rasanya tidak tuan. Mungkin tuan salah mengenali saya." Jawab Hotaru dengan sopan. Pria itu menangguk sejenak lalu melepaskan tangan Hotaru. Hotaru berbalik dan kembali ke dapurnya.

 _'Pria tadi, mirip dengan Ou-sama... jangan-jangan... ayahanda.'_ batin Hotaru sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Tidak, ayahanda seharusnya berada di luar negeri hingga libur musim panas nanti.'_

~…~…~…~

Kaito menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Meski sudah tidur cukup, ia tetap merasa lelah bekerja bersama sang ketua osis kemarin. Pemandangan kamar tamu sang ketua osis yang begitu mewah membuat Kaito merasa mengantuk lagi. Hingga suara benda yang berat jatuh terdengar. Kaito berlari keluar kamarnya menuju tempat asal suara.

"Ohayou, Nakamura! Terima kasih sudah memohon pada Narumi-san untuk menyewakan tempatnya pada kami." Sapa Kuroba Kaito yang sedang menindih 'kembarannya'. Shinichi berusaha mendorong tubuh Kuroba yang lebih maskulin dari padanya. Kaito hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Kalian ini... kalian kan sedang 'menumpang tinggal' harusnya kalian menjaga tempat ini, bukan malah merusaknya! Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ketua nanti?"

"Bukan nanti, tapi sekarang. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hotaru. Hotaru merasa beruntung ia bangun lebih pagi saat itu sehingga ia bisa cepat memakai penyamarannya. Hotaru tak bisa berkata-kata melihat kekacauan dalam kamar tamu nomor duanya. Hotaru menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Kaito bersiap menutup kupingnya.

"KUDO SHINICHI! KUROBA KAITO! BERSIHKAN KEKACAUAN INI ATAU KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!" Teriak Hotaru. Kaito melepaskan kupingnya setelah dirasanya guncangan di rumah itu mereda. Hotaru berbalik dan meninggalkan seorang korban selamat dan dua orang korban tewas di tempat.

"Ah, entah kenapa aku merasa lebih takut dengan ketua dari pada manager Yamazaki Cafe." gumam Kaito sebelum ikut menjauhi ruangan tempat dua orang korban tewas itu.

"... Astaga, teriakkannya persis seperti teriakan Nakayama-san."

“Nakayama? Putra mahkota? Memangnya dia biasa berteriak begitu?"

"Kalau dia sedang kesal.., kau tahu teriakannya bisa menggetarkan gedung kepolisian hanya karena ia kesal tak berhasil menangkap pencuri merah." jawab Shinichi.

Shinichi melihat Hotaru yang kembali dengan membawa berbagai alat untuk membersihkan. Shinichi dan Kuroba menghela nafas bersamaan. Hotaru hanya bisa menyunggingkan seringainya melihat Shinichi dan Kuroba yang sedang mengepel dan mengelap jendela kamar tamu nomor duanya. Ia senang karena tak perlu memanggil pembantu harian untuk menggantikan tugas pembantunya yang sedang pulang kampung. Kaito sebenarnya merasa iba dengan detektif dan mantan pencuri itu. Tapi, ia tak punya hak untuk membantu mereka. Toh, mereka sendiri yang salah dan Kaito tak ingin melihat kemarahan ketua osisnya itu untuk kali kedua pagi ini.

~…~…~…~

Shinrei dengan senyum lebarnya berjalan memasuki kantornya. Ia bertemu dengan Saito yang menatap Shinrei dengan bingung. Saito mengejar Shinrei yang mulai mengerjakan berkas-berkas kasus Kiru yang telah ia tinggalkan. Shinrei membuka laci mejanya dan menemukan sebuah benda yang tak seharusnya ada di sana. Saito yang melihatnyapun bingung. Shinrei tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. Sebuah kartu berwarna merah dengan tulisan berwarna hijau.

_ 'Sudah selesai dengan istirahatmu? Aku harap pertunjukanku selanjutnya akan seru... pencuri merah -coretan panjang- yang kau benci, Red Thief.'’ _

“Ufufu... Nakayama-san mendapat kartu cinta dari Red Thief." Ucap Saito dengan wajah jahil sambil menutup mulutnya. Shinrei cemberut dengan muka merona.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Ternyata kau memang mirip dengan adikmu!" Ucap Shinrei dengan nada malu-malu. Saito tertawa karenanya.

"Hahaha... Kaito kan memang adikku. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedikit berubah sih... jadi pendiam." Saito menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum tersenyum pada Shinrei.

"Mungkin dia lelah... menjadi seorang sie kegiatan osis sangat berat, lho..."

"Ah, Kaito memang naik pangkat jadi wakil ketua osis, bisa jadi karena itu..."

"Selama Kai-kun bersekolah, Keikoku selalu bersama pelayanmu, kan?" Shinrei menatap mata Saito. Saito mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau ada apa-apa mereka pasti akan meneleponku..." Shinrei menghela nafas kecil. Ponsel Saito tiba-tiba berdering, ia langsung berwajah pucat ketika melihat nama penelponnya.

"Halo? Halo!?"

 ** _'... Hiks... Sa, Saito-nii marah....'_** ucap seseorang di seberang telepon. Saito terkejut sesaat.

"Ke, Keikoku-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Saito dengan wajah sedikit lega. Setidaknya, Shinrei tidak akan mencekiknya saat ini. Saito merinding ketika membayangkan, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada adik kesayangan atasannya itu.

 ** _'Aku dan Kuro-kuro mau jalan-jalan. Kata Kuro-kuro aku harus menelpon Sai-nii dulu.'_** Ucap Keikoku dengan nada ceria.

"Siapa itu Kuro-kuro? Yang penting hati-hati di jalan, Keikoku-kun." Saito hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Keikoku.

**_'Sai-nii lupa Kuro-kuro? Pelayan yang rambutnya hitam dan matanya warna biru gelap. Dia selalu membawa kue untukku.'_ **

"Zakuro, ya? Bisa aku bicara dengannya?"

**_'Hu uh... Kuro-kuro...'_ **

"Keikoku mau jalan-jalan ke mana?" Tanya Shinrei dengan nada sarkastik. Saito menelan liurnya.

"Halo, Zakuro? Kau mau membawa Keikoku kemana?"

 ** _'Ke rumah sakit. Hari ini jadwal check up Keikoku-sama. Sekalian membawa bekal milik Kaito-sama yang tertinggal.'_** Jawab Zakuro dengan nada sedikit terganggu. Saito bisa membayangkan Keikoku yang sedang menarik-narik lengan Zakuro.

"Ke rumah sakit, ya... baiklah, jaga Keikoku-kun dengan baik, ya..." ucap Saito sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Shinrei mengambil catatan kecil di sakunya dan menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini, Keikoku ada check up." Ucap Shinrei. Saito hanya bisa memandang atasannya dengan pandangan menusuk.

~…~…~…~

"Aku kan sudah sehat, Kuro-kuro... kenapa harus ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Keikoku yang duduk cemberut di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Zakuro tersenyum kecil lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Keikoku.

"Tidak selamanya yang terlihat sehat itu sehat, Keikoku-sama. Teman kak Kuro dulu pernah ada yang sakit padahal tadinya masih kuat berlari keliling sekolah. Makanya, sekarang kita cek kesehatan Keikoku-sama." Jelas Zakuro. Keikoku menepuk pundak Zakuro. Wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis.

"Kuro-kuro sedih?" "Tak apa, sekarang teman kak Kuro sudah sehat dan bisa lari-lari lagi." Ucap Zakuro. Keikoku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tak lama, nama Keikoku di panggil. Zakuro segera menuntun Keikoku untuk masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan. Setelah beberapa menit di dalam ruang pemeriksaan, Keikoku dan Zakuro keluar dan kembali duduk di ruang tunggu. Keikoku melihat televisi di ruang tunggu. Layar televisi itu menampilkan sebuah katana bersejarah yang menjadi target dari sang pencuri merah. Kemungkinan besar katana itu adalah katana palsu, karena selama ini, Red thief selalu mencuri barang yang palsu. Keikoku memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Zakuro yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Keikoku mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Keikoku melihat ke arah lain, dan untuk sesaat ia di buat terkejut. Ia melihat seseorang berambut pirang pendek dengan dengan wajah yang tak asing baginya. Keikoku memiringkan kepalanya.

 _'Kakak tadi mirip dengan seseorang... tapi siapa, ya?'_ Tanya Keikoku dalam hatinya.

Setelah mendapat obat, Keikoku berjalan bergandengan dengan Zakuro menuju ke sekolah Kaito, Hakoda High School. Keikoku tersenyum riang dan berlari menuju ayunan yang ada di halaman sekolah itu. Zakuro menghela nafas, ia meminta Keikoku untuk tidak pergi kemanapun sampai ia kembali. Keikoku mengangguk sambil bermain ayunan di sana. Keikoku memandang Zakuro yang pergi dengan tatapan sedih. Ia menatap tanah di bawahnya sambil memeluk salah satu rantai ayunan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut kakak tadi?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang langsung duduk di ayunan sebelah Keikoku. Keikoku menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Keikoku berpikir sejenak.

"Nanti Kaito marah. Apa kita pernah bertemu? Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu..." tanya Keikoku. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Rasanya tidak. Kaito siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Hung... tetanggaku. Nakamura Kaito. Selama kakakku bekerja aku selalu tinggal di rumahnya." Jawab Keikoku. Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk kecil. Pemuda itu menatap langit ketika angin berhembus. Keikoku menatap rambut pirang pendek pemuda di hadapannya itu. Keikoku menatap mata pemuda itu yang ternyata kanan dan kirinya berbeda warna. Pemuda itu mulai mengayunkan tubuh dan ayunannya perlahan.

"Kakakmu bekerja dimana?" Tanya pemuda itu. Keikoku segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Keikoku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Eh, eng... di kepolisian." Pemuda itu berhenti mengayunkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Keikoku. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Di kepolisian, ya? Kakakmu pasti sangat hebat!"

"Aah... iya! Aku ingin sekali jadi seperti kakakku. Oh, ya... kakak siapa?" Tanya Keikoku. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Namaku, Hotaru. Ah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi... sudah, ya, Keikoku-sama." Jawab pemuda itu lalu berlari menjauh dari Keikoku. Keikoku memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Keikoku-sama... ayo, pulang." Ucap Zakuro yang menepuk pundak Keikoku.

"Eh, ung... mau ke toilet dulu..." ujar Keikoku. Zakuro mengangguk lalu menuntun Keikoku menuju kamar mandi. Zakuro menunggu di luar toilet sementara Keikoku di dalam. Keikoku mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan menatap cermin di hadapannya. Dan ia sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"... pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Kakak tadi begitu mirip denganku!"

~…~…~…~

"Maafkan saya." Zakuro menunduk, meminta maaf pada Saito yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Shinrei tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pundak Saito.

"Sudahlah, Saito. Tak apa, kok. Kei-chan tadi ke mana saja?" Keikoku yang bergelayutan di tangan Shinrei terdiam sebelum mengingat-ingat.

"Ke rumah sakit... ke sekolah kak Kaito... oh ya... di sekolah kak Kaito, aku ketemu sama orang yang mirip denganku! Tapi, dia pake baju sekolah kak Kaito. Kami ngobrol sebentar." Keikoku tersenyum senang ketika mendengarkan cerita Keikoku.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan. Keikoku gak diapa-apain olehnya kan?" Tanya Shinrei. Keikoku menggeleng.

"Enggak. Dia baik sih... oh ya... kayaknya dia juga sakit..."

"Sakit?"

"Soalnya sebelum ketemu di sekolah... aku melihat kakak itu keluar dari rumah sakit. ... oh ya... padahal aku belum menyebutkan namaku... tapi dia sudah tahu namaku dia hebat..." jelas Keikoku. Shinrei menunjukan wajah tak senang ia memeluk Keikoku.

"Bisa saja, dia teman Kaito dan pernah melihat fotonya Keikoku-kun. Jangan overprotect begitu, Nakayama-san." Ucap Saito. Shinrei melihat ke atas sejenak sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Bisa jadi."

~…~…~…~

 _'Gak bisa tidur...'_ batin Shinrei sambil menyibakkan selimutnya. Shinrei melihat Keikoku yang tidur di sampingnya dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Shinrei ikut tersenyum. Ia menyelimuti Keikoku lalu berjalan ke pintu beranda. Ia membuka pintu beranda dan bersandar pada pagar beranda, ia memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Shinrei memandang pemandangan malam yang cukup indah malam ini. Shinrei memejamkan matanya ketika angin berhembus.

**Klap!**

Shinrei segera berbalik dan melihat seorang dengan jubah merah berdiri di depan pintu berandanya. Shinrei menggeram, ia segera mengambil pistol yang ia simpan di saku celananya lalu mengarahkannya pada orang itu.

"Kau mau adik kesayanganmu itu terbangun?" Shinrei berdecih pelan sebelum menurunkan senjatanya.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Kiru? Memberi tantangan?"

"Sama seperti seorang kakak yang tak bisa tidur karena adiknya." Jawab Kiru sambil mengeluarkan seringainya. Kiru berjalan, memojokkan Shinrei dengan pagar beranda.

"Kau kakak yang baik. Berbeda denganku."

"Oh, ternyata kau punya adik juga, hm?"

"... lebih dari 15 tahun yang lalu. Ya. Tapi, saat ini... entah di mana. Yang aku tahu... ia bersama kakak yang beda ibu dengan kami." Jawab Kiru sambil menatap bulan sabit yang ada di langit. Kiru bergerak ke sisi lain beranda sebelum duduk di pagar beranda. Ia membuka bungkus permen karet dan mengunyahnya. Ia menunduk sambil membuat balon dari permen karet itu.

"Kau juga punya seorang kakak?"

"... entahlah. Kami berbeda ibu. Sejak kecil aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya. Tapi, aku yakin adikku yang sakit-sakitan itu akan lebih baik jika bersama dengan kakak itu."

"Adikmu juga sakit-sakitan?"

"Begitulah." Shinrei memang tidak melihat wajah Kiru, tapi ia yakin. Kiru pasti sedang bersedih saat ini. Shinrei menggenggam tangan kanan Kiru.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi adikmu. Keputusanmu sudah tepat kok." Shinrei tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Kiru menatap Shinrei dari balik tudung kepalanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama kakak beda ibumu juga?"

"... karena kakak itu tidak tahu jika kami kembar."

"Ke, kembar?"

"Ya. Ayahku hanya mau menerima satu anak dari semua selirnya untuk menjadi adik dari anak kandungnya. Aku berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya. Dan ketika aku berhasil mendapatkannya, aku bertukar tempat dengan adikku. Aku hanya ingin adikku bahagia bersama kakaknya." Ucap Kiru. Shinrei menatap Kiru yang menunduk sambil membuat balon dari permen karetnya. Shinrei berjalan ke belakang Kiru dan memeluknya.

"Oh, teknik baru untuk menangkapku? Membiarkan..."

"Kiru... apa kau melakukan ini karena ingin bertemu dengan adik dan kakakmu itu? Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menemukannya?" Tanya Shinrei. Kiru terdiam dan menggenggam tangan Shinrei yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Tentu ingin. Kalau kakakku mau menerimaku juga... aku akan berhenti menjadi Red Thief."

"... KAU AKAN BERHENTI?!" Teriak Shinrei. Kiru menutup telinganya lalu melebarkan sayapnya.

"Adikmu terbangun tuh... jaa~na... Ou-sama."

~…~…~…~

"KALAU KAU NGOBROL SEBANYAK ITU DENGANNYA SEHARUSNYA KAU MENANGKAPNYA JUGA, NAKAYAMA-SAN!!!" Teriak Saito ketika Shinrei menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Saito. Shinrei menutup kupingnya, Saito terengah.

"Entahlah... semalam aku tak punya pikiran untuk menangkapnya." Jawab Shinrei.

"Kau ini..."

"... mungkin, karena dia sedikit mirip denganku." Ujar Shinrei sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Haah... kalau dia menjawab dengan jujur... kita harus menemukan kakak dan adiknya, lalu memaksa sang kakak untuk menerimanya! Dengan begitu masalah kita akan selesai dengan happily ever after!"

"... Kau ini sebenarnya Saito atau Kaito, sih? Kalau Kaito yang mengatakan itu sih, aku takkan terkejut." Shinrei meneliti Saito dari atas hingga bawah. Saito tertawa kecil, ia mengambil sesuatu di sakunya.

"Ehe... ketahuan ya..." ucap Saito lalu menarik kain putih panjang secara cepat dan berganti baju. "Kak Saito sedang sakit. Karena kami sangat mirip, aku menyamar menjadi dia... apalagi saat ini aku sedang libur panjaaaang..."

"... kau mengingatkanku pada Kaito yang satu lagi." Shinrei menyipitkan matanya. Kaito tertawa lalu duduk di kursi milik Saito.

"Kuroba Kaito? Haha, kami kan sesama pesulap!" Ucap Kaito sambil memunculkan banyak burung merpati. Shinrei mengepalkan tangannya.

"KAITO! USIR SEMUA BURUNG INI!!!"

~…~…~…~

Shinrei berlari mengejar pencuri merah yang berhasil mencuri sebuah replika patung buddha. Kiru tersenyum senang ketika berhasil membuat Shinrei mengejarnya dengan serius. Shinrei ikut tersenyum sambil terus mengejar pencuri merah kesayangannya. Kiru membuka pintu atap. Angin yang berhembus begitu kencang membuat tudung kepala Kiru terlepas. Shinrei terdiam begitu melihat rambut pirang milik Kiru. Kiru berdecih lalu menahan masqueradenya agar tetap terpasang di wajahnya, ia meletakan patung buddha curiannya di lantai. Kiru segera mengembangkan sayapnya lalu terbang menembus langit malam. Meninggalkan Shinrei yang terdiam tak percaya.

"Shinrei-san!!!" Teriak Kaito. Shinrei tersentak dan pura-pura terkena serangan Kiru. Kaito segera mendudukkan Shinrei dan memberikannya sebotol air mineral. Shinrei meminumnya perlahan.

 _'Tak mungkin... tak mungkin Keikoku adalah Red thief!'_ Batin Shinrei. Kaito memandang Shinrei.

"Sudahlah Shinrei-san. Red thief memang susah di tangkap. Bahkan ahli trik ini saja tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Red thief selanjutnya." Ucap Kaito. Shinrei tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau benar Kai..."

Shinrei terus terdiam ketika ia berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Kaito yang ada di sampingnya menyadari perubahan sikap itu. Shinrei mengambil ponselnya dan melihat fotonya dan Keikoku ketika masih kecil yang menjadi wallpaper. Shinrei mengelus foto itu. Shinrei berhenti mengelus ketika ia menyadari suatu hal. Ia segera membuka galeri fotonya dan mencari foto yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya. Ia memperbesar foto itu dan menemukan seseorang berambut pirang lainnya yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Shinrei tiba-tiba mengingat kata-kata Keikoku beberapa waktu lalu.

_'Di sekolah kak Kaito, aku bertemu sama orang yang mirip denganku!'_

~…~…~…~

Esoknya, Saito dan Kaito tak berdaya melawan keinginan komandan mereka yang tak ingin menangkap Red thief lagi. Bahkan bujukan dari Shinrei yang ada di divisi pembunuhan itu pun tetap tak berhasil membangkitkan kembali niat Shinrei. Shinrei memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan berpikir tentang berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin bisa ia ambil. Saito menepuk pundak Shinrei lalu pergi bersama Kaito untuk menangkap Red thief. Kaito menceritakan hal yang ia tahu kemarin, pada kakaknya itu.

"Kemungkinan dia juga sudah melihat wajah di balik tudung kepala itu." Ujar Saito sedikit menggeram. Kaito menatap sang kakak lalu memunculkan kartu as Spade. Lalu menyimpannya dalam saku bajunya.

"Kak Saito pernah melihatnya?"

"Iya, ketika ia sedang berlibur."

"Seperti apa wajahnya, Kak?"

"Keikoku-chan, versi lebih datar. Aku sempat berpikir jika Keikoku-chan adalah Red thief itu, tapi saat itu, Keikoku-chan memiliki alibi kuat... karena ia bersama denganmu, Shinrei, dan Zakuro. Dan lagi Keikoku-chan memiliki tubuh mungil sementara red thief...."

"Ja, jangan-jangan..."

"Mungkin saja... makanya, sekarang kita harus membuktikannya!"

Saito dan Kaito sampai di tempat Kiru melaksanakan aksinya. Mereka datang lebih cepat dari jam yang sudah ditentukan. Saito meminta semua tetap berjaga, sementara dia dan adiknya pergi ke atap. Kaito membuka pintu atap dengan perlahan. Saito tidak terkejut lagi melihat Kiru yang duduk di dinding pembatas atap sambil melihat ke arah bulan yang bersinar keperakan. Kiru, yang saat ini tidak memakai tudung kepalanya serta masqueradenya, menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin malam yang begitu ia sukai.

"Ingin bergabung denganku, Nakamura bersaudara?" Tanya Kiru sambil membalikkan wajahnya. Saito dan Kaito terlihat terkejut mendengar sambutan yang cukup hangat dari target penangkapannya. Mereka mendekati Kiru, yang kembali memandang sinar keperakan dari bulan. Saito melihat sedikit ekspresi sedih dari pemuda pencuri itu.

"Rasanya, aku pernah melihatmu..." gumam Kaito. Kiru tersenyum sambil menatap Kaito, ia melepas jubahnya dan memperlihatkan seragam SMA Hakoda. Kaito terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat itu ia meneliti dari atas hingga bawah. Kiru tersenyum dan kembali mengenakan jubahnya. "Seharusnya, rambutmu berwarna hitam, Hotaru."

"Kau mengenalnya, Kai?" Tanya Saito. Kaito mengangguk, ia menaikan telunjuk serta memutarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu spade yang di belakangnya terdapat biodata seseorang.

"Iya... Ketua osis SMA Hakoda, Narumi Hotaru. Anak selir kesekian dari raja terdahulu, Nakayama Touhaku. Lahir tanggal 13 agustus. Tinggi 166 centi dan berat 53 kilo. Penge..."

"Saat ini, aku bukan 'Hotaru'... tapi 'Kiru'. Panti asuhan tempatku bernaung saat ini sudah tak ada... aku juga tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Narumi Yuan. Oh, ya... ini rambut asliku. Aku biasa menggunakan wig hitam panjang untuk menutupi kalau aku...." Potong Kiru sambil melepas masqueradenya. Kiru memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau kau, adalah kembaran dari Nakayama Keikoku, benar?" Tanya Saito. Kiru tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kiru melihat Saito dan melemparkan sebuah kartu berwarna merah. Saito dan Kaito mengambil kartu merah itu. Saat mereka melihat ke arah Kiru, Kiru telah menghilang di langit malam.

_ 'Maaf, hari ini aku tak jadi mengambil pusaka itu. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku malam ini, Nakamura bersaudara... Sampaikan salamku untuk Ou-sama. ;) Dari orang yang penuh derita, RT.'  _

~…~…~…~

Shinrei berjalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan. Ia semakin kehilangan semangat untuk menangkap pencuri merah kesayangannya. Shinrei melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kafe. Yamazaki Family Kafe. Shinrei yang tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya merasa tak enak jika masuk ke dalam kafe namun tidak memesan apapun. Shinrei berjalan menuju konter pemesanan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanya pelayan kafe berambut hitam kemerahan panjang dan bermata emas. Shinrei merasa kalau ia lupa akan sesuatu. Tak mempedulikan, Shinrei melihat daftar menu.

"Boleh saya rekomendasikan kopi untuk anda?" Shinrei terdiam sejenak.

"Silahkan."

"Saya sarankan anda meminum Caffe Latte. Sebagai seorang polisi mungkin sudah biasa meminum Espresso atau Americano dengan rasa 'bitter' yang khas. Namun, sesekali mencoba rasa 'bitter sweet' akan membuat otak anda sedikit rileks dan anda mampu bekerja kembali. Untuk mengimbanginya saya juga akan menyediakan roti gandum bakar dengan madu." Jelas sang pelayan. Shinrei mengamati pelayan itu.

"Anda tahu dari mana jika saya seorang polisi?" Tanya Shinrei penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja... karena itu." Jawab si pelayan sambil menunjuk sebuah televisi di pojok ruangan. Siaran televisi sedang menampilkan drama penangkapan Red Thief yang kembali gagal. Shinrei memaksa tersenyum.

"Haah... menangkap pencuri baik hati seperti Kaitou Kid dan Red Thief memang menyusahkan. Untungnya Kaitou Kid sudah tidak muncul lagi." Gumam Shinrei nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jadi anda mau memesan apa, tuan?”

"Ah, sesuai rekomendasimu tadi saja. Berapa totalnya?" tanya Shinrei sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"250 Yen. Silahkan menunggu di meja nomor 13, nanti saya akan antarkan pesanan anda."

"Baik." Shinrei berjalan sambil melihat berita terhangat di pagi ini. Tentu saja dengan batalnya Red Thief mencuri sebuah pusaka kemarin. Shinrei tertawa dalam hati.

_'Tanpa aku memang tidak seru, ya, Kiru?'_

Shinrei menghela nafas ketika ia mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, ketika ia melihat sekilas wujud asli Red Thief. Shinrei mengambil ponselnya dan mengamati galeri fotonya. Foto ketika ia baru saja menerima seorang adik yang berbeda ibu, yang sangat ia sayangi. Shinrei baru menyadari jika terdapat sesosok anak lain yang begitu mirip dengan adiknya. Meski sosok itu hanya terlihat samar karena ia berada di belakang sebuah pohon, setengah bersembunyi.

"Secangkir Caffe Latte dengan roti gandum bakar madu. Silahkan dinikmati." Ucapan sang pelayan menyadarkan Shinrei dari lamunannya. Pelayan berambut hitam kemerahan panjang tadi menunduk sejenak sebelum berbalik. Shinrei menahan tangan orang itu.

"Bisa temani saya? Saya akan bertanggung jawab pada manager anda." pinta Shinrei. Si pelayan itu menarik nafas panjang lalu menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Si pelayan duduk di hadapan Shinrei. Shinrei tersenyum. "Maaf jika membuatmu susah. Aku hanya butuh teman curhat."

"Tak apa, Tuan." ucap pelayan itu sopan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu. Namaku Nakayama Shinrei, mungkin kau sudah tahu, ya?"

"Namaku, Narumi Hotaru. Ketua osis SMA Hakoda." ujar si pelayan memperkenalkan diri.

"Hakoda High School?! Tetanggaku juga bersekolah di sana. Namanya Nakamura Kaito." Ucap Shinrei.

"Aku tahu. Dia wakilku. Sesekali dia juga bekerja sambilan di sini." Ujar Hotaru sambil tersenyum senang. Shinrei tersenyum.

"Sifat Kaito mengingatkanku pada mantan pencuri di bawah sinar bulan, Kaitou Kid."

"Yaah... dia bilang dia ingin jadi seperti Kid, sih... dalam hal sulap."

"Bicara soal Kid... Kau tahu tentang Red Thief 'kan? Aku tak mengerti alasan pencuri baik hati itu mencuri. Persis seperti Kid dulu."

"Ah... menurut pandanganku Red Thief hanya ingin merasakan sensasi mencuri."

"Menurutku tidak, Hotaru-kun. Red Thief... ingin mencari keluarganya."

"Keluarga? Kenapa Tuan begitu yakin?"

"Ah... aku... Aku pernah mendengar ceritanya saat aku sedang sangat lengah waktu itu. Ia mencari saudara kembarnya dan kakak... beda... ibu..." Shinrei menopang dagunya dan berpikir. Ia tak melihat jika Hotaru tersenyum menyeringai mendengarnya.

~…~…~…~

"Selamat datang, Kak! Kakak bau kopi... kakak dari kafe, ya?" sapa Keikoku sambil bermain mobil-mobilan. Di sampingnya Kaito sedang mempersiapkan trik-trik sulapnya. Shinrei tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Keikoku.

"Iya... kakak dari Yamazaki Family Cafe. Kopi dan makanan di sana enak, lho! Lain kali kakak ajak santai sore di sana ya." jelas Shinrei. Keikoku mengangguk senang sebelum bermain mobilnya. Sementara Kaito berhenti mempersiapkan trik sulapnya dan terdiam.

 _‘Penyamaranmu tidak terbongkar, ya? Ketua Hotaru...'_ batin Kaito sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa lega.

"Keikoku-chan mau kopi? Aku buatkan kopi, ya?"

"A, aku gak mau kopi, Kaito-nii.. pait." Tolak Keikoku sambil menggeleng. Kaito tertawa.

"Ada kopi yang manis kok. Aku buatkan deh!"

"Benar juga. Aku dengar dari ketua osismu, kau sering bekerja sambilan di kafe itu ya? Kau bisa membuat kopi juga ya?"

"Begitulah. Ketua osisku memintaku membantunya sih... tunggu, ya Keikoku-chan." Kaito berjalan menuju dapurnya.

 _'Maaf Shinrei-san, aku takkan membiarkan kau mengetahui jika pemuda yang baru kau temui adalah Red Thief.'_ batin Kaito.

Kaito kembali dengan secangkir kopi. Keikoku menghirup aroma manis dari dalam kopi itu. Sedikit ragu, Keikoku meminum sesendok kopi itu. Keikoku tersenyum senang merasakan kopi buatan tetangganya itu cukup manis. Keikoku memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bergantian. Shinrei tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi adiknya yang tergolong imut itu.

"Caffe Latte? Tadi aku juga minum itu. Rasanya memang enak."

"Enak banget! Apalagi buatan Ketua Hotaru! The best, deh!"

"... kayaknya kopi yang aku minum memang buatan dia... oh, ya, apa ketuamu punya pacar? Dia cakep sih..."

"... Dia itu maho. Incest pula..." Shinrei langsung menutup telinga adiknya.

~...~...~...~

Entah sudah berapa lama para polisi tidak mendengar kabar dari si pencuri merah. Namun, munculnya surat tantangan dari sang Red Thief membuat polisi gempar. Para polisi gempar bukan karena Red Thief kali ini mengincar barang berharga. Tetapi surat tantangan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Shinrei menghela nafas sambil mengamati surat tantangan dari Red Thief palsu dan Red Thief asli.

"Mengidentifikasi sambil bersantai, ya? Tuan ingin pesan apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan panjang dan bermata golden. Shinrei tersentak dan melirik pemuda yang merupakan ketua osis SMA Hakoda itu. Ia jadi lupa alasan ia datang ke kafe itu. Sesaat tadi ia ingat kalau ia langsung saja duduk dan mengamati surat tantangan itu tanpa memesan apapun. Shinrei menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ah... begitulah. Aku datang bersama adikku lagi. Aku pesan yang biasa saja..." ucap Shinrei sambil menunjuk adiknya yang sedang bermain pesawat mainan. Sang adik yang sudah beberapa kali ke tempat itu sebenarnya sempat bingung ketika sang kakak langsung membawanya duduk, tapi ia akhirnya membiarkan kakaknya yang langsung berwajah serius. Kini sang adik memandang sang pelayan dengan senyum ceria. Hotaru tersenyum kecil.

"Keikoku-chan ingin pesan apa?" tanya Hotaru. Keikoku menempelkan ibu jarinya di bibir.

"Mau coba gin ti late ama senwice." Shinrei memiringkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan adiknya, Hotaru tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hotaru langsung berjalan ke dapur tanpa melihat Shinrei yang ingin menjelaskan maksud pesanan sang adik. Keikoku tertawa kecil sebelum memeluk lengan kakaknya.

"Yah, sepertinya Hotaru-kun mengerti maksudmu." Ucap Shinrei sambil mengelus kepala adiknya. Shinrei kembali mengamati kertas tantangan dari Red Thief yang tiba-tiba bertambah menjadi tiga.

 _'Surat itu bukan surat tantanganku! Berhati-hatilah, Shinrei-keibu! RT.'_ itulah yang tertulis di surat Red Thief yang baru saja muncul. Shinrei melipat surat yang baru saja ia terima dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

 _'Bagaimana caranya Ref Thief memberikan surat ini?'_ Batin Shinrei. Ia melirik Keikoku yang mulai mengantuk. Shinrei menghela nafas dan tersenyum. _'Kau bukan Red Thief 'kan, otouto?'_

Hotaru datang dengan secangkir Caffe Latte dan secangkir Green Tea Latte, serta dua buah piring berisi roti bakar madu dan Sandwich. Hotaru meletakannya di hadapan Shinrei dan Keikoku sebelum duduk menatap kedua orang itu. Keikoku berekspresi seperti terbangun dan langsung melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ekspresi yang sangat lucu untuk Shinrei dan Hotaru.

"Keikoku-chan... kau imut sekali..." ucap Hotaru. Wajah Keikoku merona mendengarnya. Membuat Hotaru kembali tertawa kecil.

"A, aku gak imut kok..."

"Masa' sih? Kau imut kok. Tea Lattenya diminum donk, Kei-chan."

"Ah, ya..." Keikoku memegang gelas itu dengan perlahan. Shinrei membantu Keikoku meminum tehnya. Keikoku tersenyum senang karena rasanya, ia pun mencoba sandwichnya. Sementara Shinrei menunjukan dua surat tantangan Red Thief pada Hotaru.

"Hotaru-kun. Menurutmu surat tantangan mana yang asli?" tanyanya. Hotaru memgamati kedua tipe kertas dan gaya tulisannya.

"Memangnya yang biasa yang mana? Menurutku yang biasanya yang asli." Shinrei menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahku duga... tapi, siapa yang berani meniru pencuri besar yang sedang hibernasi itu?" Shinrei bertopang dagu lalu membantu Keikoku memakan sandwichnya.

"Orang yang membenciku dan ingin mencobai dirimu, Ou-sama."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Hotaru-kun?"

"Aku tak bilang apapun kok." Ucap Hotaru sambil tersenyum. Shinrei mengangguk lalu membantu Keikoku makan lagi sementara Keikoku menatap Hotaru yang sedang tersenyum seraya menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru menghela nafas. Ia merasa tak bisa tidur lagi. Gelisah. Hotaru mencengkram dadanya. Ia berjalan menuju beranda dan melihat ke arah langit. Angin malam berhembus membuat perasaan Hotaru semakin tak enak. Ia menunduk dan menyadari seseorang yang sedang berlari menuju pintu rumah utamanya. Hotaru mengenali pemuda itu. Pemuda yang saat ini menjabat sebagai wakil ketua osis SMA Hakoda.

"KETUA!!! Ini gawat! Keikoku-chan..." teriak Kaito sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya keras. Hotaru segera berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian Red Thief dan melompat turun dari berandanya. Kaito berbalik dan melihat ketua osisnya yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Keikoku?!" Tanya Hotaru setengah memaksa. Kaito terdiam dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Hotaru merasa amarahnya memuncak. Dengan segera ia mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang menembus malam. Kaito segera berlari mengikuti arah pencuri merah itu terbang. Rumah Shinrei terlihat begitu ramai. Shinrei memeluk guling yang biasa di peluk adiknya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Kelemahan sesaatnya membuat ia harus kehilangan adiknya. Shinrei menatap foto adiknya yang tertawa bersamanya yang ada di ponselnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada guling itu.

"Siapa yang menculik adikmu, Ou-sama?" Shinrei mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok pencuri kesayangannya itu. Shinrei menggeleng dan menunduk lagi. Hotaru membuka tudung kepala tanpa melepas masqueradenya. Ia berjongkok di depan Shinrei dan menatap wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahu, Kiru... padahal, kau sudah memperingatkanku... tapi, aku..."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Ou-sama. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Yang penting segera mencari dan menemukan adikmu, Ou-sama..."

"Kiru... maafkan aku..." bisik Shinrei sebelum memejamkan matanya dan pingsan di pelukan Hotaru. Hotaru memeluk sang kakak sebelum membaringkan dan menyelimuti tubuh kakaknya. Hotaru melihat ke sekeliling, menyelidiki ruangan tempat adiknya diculik itu. Hotaru mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di antara bantal.

"Bulu hitam?" Hotaru mendudukkan diri di kursi kerja Shinrei dan mulai menyelidiki bulu itu. Namun...

"Siapa?!" Tanya Hotaru setengah berteriak ke arah pintu. Ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk memunculkan pedang panjangnya yang khas. Orang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu itu berjalan dan menghadap Hotaru. Hotaru terkejut dan menurunkan pedangnya. Ia tahu, orang itu sudah pulang sejak awal libur musim panas, tapi ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya.

"Selamat malam... Kei... bukan, Hotaru."

"A, ayahan... Touhaku-sama." gumam Hotaru ketika melihat pria berambut putih panjang yang diikat. Pria itu begitu mirip dengan Shinrei. Tentu saja karena Shinrei dan pria itu adalah ayah dan anak. Hotaru menarik nafasnya.

"Apa kau yang menculik adikku?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku menculik anakku dari anakku sendiri? Aku sudah tahu sejak awal, kau berusaha keras untuk menjadi anak selir kesayanganku agar kau bisa bertukar dengan adikmu. Mungkin Shinrei tak tahu. Tapi aku tahu, mata merahmu ada di kanan sementara Keikoku ada di kiri. Karena itu, begitu Keikoku datang dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah dirimu aku langsung tahu. Tapi, Shinrei sepertinya sangat menyayangi Keikoku. Karena itu aku membiarkannya. Dan berusaha agar Keikoku selalu berada di sisi Shinrei." Jelas pria bernama Touhaku itu.

"... Baiklah aku percaya padamu, Touhaku-sama." Hotaru kembali mengamati bulu berwarna hitam itu. Touhaku mendekati Hotaru dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Yang aku lihat tadi orang itu memiliki sayap yang sama sepertimu hanya berwarna hitam. Dia juga memakai pakaian yang sama denganmu. Ah... ada bekas luka di tangan kanan atau kirinya. Bekas luka berbentuk tulisan api... entah tak terlihat."

"Api... API!?" Hotaru segera mengembangkan sayapnya dan berlari menuju beranda. Touhaku menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu Hotaru. Ayah takkan membiarkanmu dalam bahaya!"

“KALAU AKU TAK MENYELAMATKANNYA SEKARANG ADIKKU AKAN MATI!" Teriak Hotaru sebelum melepaskan cengkraman tangan sang ayah secara paksa. Hotaru segera terbang menembus malam meninggalkan Touhaku yang menatap Hotaru dengan sendu dan Shinrei yang tiba-tiba sadar dari pingsannya.

~…~…~…~

Keikoku memeluk tubuhnya. Ia ketakutan melihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan kacamata itu tertawa sambil mengasah pedang pendeknya. Keikoku ingin kabur dan pergi menemui kakaknya, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk itu. Apalagi, pria di hadapannya tak bisa dibilang baik. Keikoku memejamkan matanya dan berharap sang kakak bisa menemukannya. Keikoku tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu kenangan pahit.

_‘Sst. Tenanglah, Keikoku. Kakak akan melindungimu dari orang itu. Tunggu di sini sampai tempat ini aman atau pria berambut putih panjang datang. Dia ayah kita. oke?'_

Keikoku mengangguk kecil. Sebelum membuka matanya dan melihat pria itu yang masih mengasah pisaunya. Keikoku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia harus tenang. Meski ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia harus tenang dan percaya pada kata-kata orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya dalam ingatan tersebut. Pria itu berbalik dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya. Ia menatap Keikoku sambil menjilat bibirnya. Keikoku membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu mengangkat pisaunya ke udara dan bersiap menikam Keikoku. Keikoku menutup matanya, menunggu rasa sakit itu datang.

**Jleb!**

Keikoku membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan dirinya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya jubah berwarna merah api yang melindunginya dan mendekapnya. Keikoku menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya, namun memakai masquerade, sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Syukurlah, tepat pada waktunya." Bisik Hotaru sambil mencium kening Keikoku. Hotaru mengepakkan sayapnya dan membuat pisau yang menancap di sayapnya itu terlempar ke arah lain. Pria itu berdecih kesal.

"Lama tak jumpa, Higuchi. Targetmu yang sesungguhnya adalah aku bukan?" Tanya Hotaru sambil mengelus rambut pirang Keikoku. Pria itu tertawa.

"Oh? Aku terbalik? Mencari salah seorang kembar memang menyusahkan. Hahaha! Tak masalah! Aku takkan melupakan perbuatanmu hingga aku masuk ke dalam sel busuk itu! Sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

"Dasar pembohong. Bisakah kau membunuhku? Kau tak bisa membunuhku ketika aku berumur 6 tahun. Dan saat ini, kau ingin mengalahkanku?"

"Heh! Aku yang sekarang bukanlah aku yang dulu! Aku sudah lebih kuat darimu!" Pria itu mengembangkan sayap hitamnya dan mengepakkan sayapnya kuat hingga bulu hitamnya berterbangan. Bulu hitam yang runcing itu menancap pada sayap dan punggung Hotaru serta sekelilingnya. Hotaru tetap melindungi adiknya itu.

"R, Red Thief-san..." bisik Keikoku seraya menangis. Hotaru yang tadi memejamkan matanya ketika menerima berbagai tusukan bulu hitam itu terbuka dan tersenyum menatap Keikoku.

"Jangan menangis. Kakak sudah bilang akan selalu melindungimu, kan?" Ucap Hotaru sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Keikoku akhirnya mengingat dengan jelas wajah orang dalam ingatannya tadi. Keikoku mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hotaru.

“Tak bisa melawan heh? Sudah aku bilang aku lebih kuat darimu!"

"Ha... haha... hahaha... sihir murahan seperti ini kau bilang kuat? Jangan membuatku tertawa!" Hotaru mengepakkan sayapnya dan seketika itu juga bulu hitam itu menghilang tak berbekas. Hotaru memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Higuchi. "Kau hanya pria pengecut yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika tak ada sandera!"

Higuchi yang marah mengambil pisaunya dan melemparnya dengan cepat ke arah Hotaru. Hotaru segera melindungi Keikoku dan membiarkan pisau itu menancap di punggungnya. Hotaru mengerang kecil. Keikoku membelakkan matanya ketika ia melihat punggung kakaknya mengalirkan darah hingga jatuh ke lantai. Higuchi tertawa melihat itu. Hotaru menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pelupuk mata Keikoku. Ia berdiri bersama Keikoku. Hotaru dengan sihirnya mencabut pisau di punggungnya. Menghiraukan rasa sakit, Hotaru berbalik dan tetap melindungi Keikoku di balik punggungnya. Hotaru tersenyum aneh.

"Benar, 'kan? Kau takkan bisa melakukan hal ini jika adikku tidak ada di sini. Kau sengaja menjebak Shinrei untuk menangkap adikku dan menjadikannya sandera. Sejak awal, kau sudah memperkirakan bahwa yang tinggal bersama Shinrei bukanlah aku." Higuchi tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Kalaupun aku salah aku juga bisa menggunakan anak itu! Ahaha! Kau terlalu lemah karena telah menunjukkan kelemahanmu! Karena itu, Kau akan mati di sini!" Jelas Higuchi. Hotaru melepas jubahnya dan memakaikannya pada Keikoku. Hotaru tersenyum dan mencium kening Keikoku.

"Begitu aku menyerangnya, segera berlari keluar dan cari Shinrei atau Saito. Mengerti?" Bisik Hotaru. Keikoku mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk kecil. Hotaru berbalik dan mengeluarkan pedang panjang khasnya dan berlari menyerang Higuchi.

Keikoku segera berlari keluar dari rumah itu dan berjalan mencari seseorang yang ia kenal. Keikoku tak berani menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat kakak kembarnya bertarung melawan Higuchi. Keikoku menangis lagi ketika ia berlari, langkah kecilnya berhasil membawanya keluar dan akhirnya terjatuh dan membiarkan tanah menghisap air matanya. Ia tak bisa berlari lebih jauh lagi. Ia takut. Keikoku memeluk tubuhnya lagi. Keikoku melihat jubah merah sang kakak yang begitu kebesaran di tubuhnya, seolah-olah memberinya semangat untuk berlari lagi. Keikoku akhirnya mencoba berdiri, meski kaki mungilnya sudah sangat sakit.

"Hotaru!?" Panggil seseorang. Keikoku mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pria berambut putih panjang yang diikat itu. Pria itu terkejut.

"Ayahanda! Huweee..." tangis Keikoku lalu berlari untuk memeluk pria itu. Touhaku saat itu sebenarnya tak menunggu waktu lama untuk terdiam dam memutuskan untuk mengejar anak selir ke-13nya itu. Namun, anak selir ke-13nya itu lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Touhaku kini memeluk dan mengelus rambut pirang anak selir ke-14nya itu.

"Cup-cup... Keikoku... ayah sudah ada di sini." ucap Touhaku sambil memeluk dan menggendong anaknya itu.

"K, kakak... hiks... kak Red Thief... hiks..." Touhaku tersentak dan ia menggendong Keikoku erat.

"Di mana kakakmu, Kei? Kita harus membantunya!" Ucap Touhaku sambil berlari menggendong anaknya.

Keikoku menjadi penunjuk arah. Touhaku melihat Hotaru yang sedikit terdesak. Ia menurunkan Keikoku dan segera berlari menuju Hotaru. Ia juga meminta Keikoku untuk menunggu di balik pohon. Hotaru berdecih kesal ketika serangannya berhasil ditepis oleh Higuchi, bahkan sampai melemparkan pedangnya. Hotaru bersiap mengambil pistol di saku celananya namun Higuchi sudah ada di depannya dan bersiap menikamnya. Hotaru memejamkan matanya dan bersiap menerima serangan dari Higuchi.

**Trang!**

Suara pedang yang beradu membuat Hotaru membuka matanya dan melihat seorang pria berambut putih panjang sedang menahan serangan Higuchi.

"T, Touhaku-sama..."

"Sudahku bilang, nak... aku takkan membiarkanmu dalam bahaya." Ucap Touhaku. Hotaru tersenyum dan berlari mengambil pedangnya. Dilihatnya Keikoku sedang memeluk sebuah pohon dengan tubuh gemetar. Hotaru terkejut melihat seseorang yang bersiap untuk menyerang Keikoku.

"MERUNDUK KEIKOKU!!!" Teriak Hotaru sambil menarik pistolnya.

Keikoku segera merunduk dan orang tersebut berhasil menumbangkan pohon tempat Keikoku berlindung yang untungnya tumbang ke arah berlawanan dari tempat Keikoku merunduk. Hotaru segera menembakkan pistolnya dan berlari menghampiri Keikoku. Orang itu segera menghindari serangan timah panas dari Hotaru. Hotaru segera memeluk Keikoku dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan panjang. Pria itu tersenyum kecil melihat Hotaru yang memeluk sang adik dengan erat. Sementara Higuchi yang sedang bertarung melawan Touhaku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau pikir aku tak memikirkan kemungkinan kau akan memanggil bala bantuan? Fufufu... ahahaha..." ucap Higuchi. Hotaru menghela nafas sebelum mencium kening Keikoku dan merogoh kantung jubahnya yang dipakai Keikoku. Ia melepas lensa kontaknya pada mata merahnya dan mengeluarkan senapan laras panjang dengan sihirnya.

"Well, kau meminta orang lain untuk membantumu pun takkan berguna banyak untukku." gumam Hotaru sambil menutup mata kirinya dan melihat dengan mata merahnya melalui lensa senapannya. Hotaru memakaikan tudung jubahnya pada Keikoku lalu mendekapnya.

"K, kakak jangan membunuh orang." pinta Keikoku.

Hotaru menyeringai dan menembakkan senapannya. Orang itu berhasil menghindar. Hotaru dengan cepat menembakkan senapannya lagi hingga peluru itu berhasil menembus kaki orang itu. Hotaru melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju orang itu yang sedang meringis kesakitan akibat luka di kakinya. Keikoku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu merasakan tak ada lagi yang memeluknya. Keikoku memanggil Hotaru yang tak didengar suaranya. Hotaru mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dan menyuntikkan cairan di dalam suntikan itu kepada orang itu. Cairan yang dapat membuat orang lumpuh.

"Huuh... kau beruntung karena adikku tak mau aku membunuhmu." Gumam Hotaru sambil mengobati luka orang itu. Selesainya Hotaru membawanya ke dinding rumah. Hotaru memeluk Keikoku lagi dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di bersandar pada dinding rumah itu. Hotaru melepaskan tudung jubahnya dari kepala adiknya dan tersenyum.

"Red Thief dan pelayan kafe itu... kakak 'kan? Kenapa kakak mencuri? Meski barang yang kakak curi adalah barang tak berharga tapi mencuri tetap tidak baik. Kakak kan juga sudah bekerja sambilan." tanya Keikoku sambil menunjukkan jubah Red Thief milik Hotaru. Hotaru mengangguk kecil sebelum tertawa.

"Haha... aku mencuri supaya aku terkenal dan ditemukan oleh kakak dan adik kembarku. Shinrei-keibu dan Kau. Asalkan aku sudah tahu tentang keadaanmu aku merasa cukup. ... Mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti menjadi Red Thief kok, Keikoku..." jelasnya sambil mengelus rambut pirang Keikoku.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Keikoku dengan berbinar.

"Ya... penyelamatanmu dari sang penculik adalah pertunjukan terakhir dari pencuri merah ini." jawabnya sambil berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Keikoku. Ia menunduk sebelum berdiri dan berbalik.

"Kakak..."

"Pencuri merah yang baik ini akan pergi dari hadapanmu... selamanya. Sayonara, otouto." ucapnya lalu berjalan untuk pergi menjauh, tetapi sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dan menahannya pergi. Hotaru menghela nafas dan berbalik. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang menahannya pergi.

"Tidak secepat itu, Kiru. Bukan, Narumi Hotaru." Nakayama Shinrei, kakak beda ibu dengannya.

"Keibu...”

"Aku takkan membiarkan kau seenaknya meninggalkan adikmu lagi!" ucapnya lantang. Hotaru menunduk dan telihat seperti sedih. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa.

"Haha... mau atau tidak aku pasti akan meninggalkan kalian..." ujar Hotaru. Shinrei menatap mata Hotaru yang tiba-tiba menjadi sendu. Shinrei mencengkram dan menarik kaos Hotaru dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus kesal. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu dan membuatnya melepaskan cengkramannya.

"... Kau! Penyakit apa yang menderitamu!?" tanya Shinrei. Hotaru tertawa dan berbalik.

"Kau akan tahu cepat atau lambat..." jawabnya lalu berjalan. Shinrei baru saja akan menahan Hotaru ketika ayahnya berada di depan Hotaru dan mencengkram pundak Hotaru. Melihat keadaan ayahnya, Shinrei melirik anak buahnya yang sudah berhasil meringkus Higuchi dan teman sejawatnya.

"Hotaru. Kau takkan ayah biarkan mati. Aku pun akan mengobatimu." jelas Touhaku sambil mengelus rambut pirang anak selir ke-13nya.

"Lebih baik Touhaku-sama menggunakannya untuk Keikoku." Touhaku tertawa mendengar jawaban anaknya itu.

"Pengobatan Keikoku adalah untuk Keikoku. Pengobatanmu adalah untukmu. Kedua hal itu berbeda. Aku sudah memutuskan akan menerima kalian berdua, jadi..., kembalilah Hotaru...." pinta Touhaku. Keikoku dan Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya bersamaan. Touhaku kembali tertawa sambil mengelus kedua anak kembarnya.

"Mungkin yang ingin Kiru ucapkan adalah... lebih baik adikku yang sembuh daripada aku. Karena adikku adalah anak selir dari ayah yang diakui." Ujar Shinrei. Hotaru tersenyum. Sementara Keikoku dan Touhaku saling berpandangan. Keikoku menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya. Ia mendekati Shinrei.

"Kakak tidak tahu?" Tanya Keikoku dengan wajah polos.

"Tahu apaan, Kei?"

"Kakak yang sebenarnya." Ucap Keikoku sambil tersenyum. Shinrei mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak tahu. Keikoku cemberut mendengar ucapan kakak beda ibunya itu. Hotaru mengambil jubah Red Thiefnya dari tubuh Keikoku. Hotaru dengan sulap yang pernah diajarkan Kaito, langsung mengganti pakaian dan penampilannya.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan, Shinrei-sama?" tanya Hotaru sambil setengah membungkuk. Shinrei terkejut dan tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Keikoku bertepuk tangan melihat reaksi sang kakak pertama.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pelayan yang waktu itu." Bisik Touhaku.

"Jadi, benar yang waktu itu adalah Touhaku-sama." Balas Hotaru. Touhaku tersenyum sebelum mengusap rambut palsu anak selir ke-13nya. Touhaku menarik rambut palsu itu dan mengacak-acak rambut asli sang anak.

"I, ini bohong 'kan?" gumam Shinrei sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau bohong, mana mungkin aku bisa mengirim surat yang ada di saku jasmu itu ketika berada di kafe. Yah, karena itu juga Keikoku tahu kalau aku Red Thief. Menyembunyikan diriku padamu lebih mudah dari Keikoku, Ouji-sama." Jelas Hotaru sambil berkedip. Shinrei menarik nafas panjang sebelum...

"Kau benar. Kenapa waktu itu aku tak curiga padamu?"

“Ufu. Itu karena kakak terfokus padaku saja. Hehehe..." ucap Keikoku sambil bergelayutan di tangan Hotaru. Hotaru melepas lensa kontaknya sebelum memijat matanya pelan. Keikoku memandang sang kakak. “Kakak jangan keseringan pakai lensa kontak lagi. Mata kakak lelah tuh.”

"Yawn. Iya, Kei..., pulang yuk, kakak ngantuk. Toh, Shinrei-sama sepertinya tak berniat menangkap pencuri merah yang ada di depannya ini." Pinta Hotaru. Keikoku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

“Kei berhasil menangkap pencuri merah beneran. Yeei....”

"Ayo pulang, Shinrei." Ajak Touhaku.

Hotaru melirik Ayah dan Kakaknya lalu melirik adiknya yang ada digenggamannya. Ah, sudah lama ia menantikan hari ini. Hari dimana ia dan adiknya kembali hidup bersama di satu atap yang sama. Hotaru teringat seseorang. Dan ia sangat berharap jika orang itu bisa tinggal bersamanya. Hotaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Shinrei berlari mengejar kedua adiknya. Lalu merangkul Hotaru dan Keikoku lalu mencium kedua pipi mereka. Sementara Touhaku menerima panggilan ponselnya.

"Halo? Ah... Aku sudah menemukannya kembali. Pulanglah, dan tinggallah bersama kami. Narumi-kun."

~…~…~…~

Hakoda High School begitu gempar. Kaito menghela nafas begitu melihat ketua osisnya datang dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tentu saja, karena semua orang sudah tahu tentang dirinya yang adalah Red Thief. Berterima kasihlah pada seorang polisi tak bertanggung jawab yang telah menyebarkan aksinya semalam melalui media massa. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas. Entah kenapa ia serasa menjadi seorang pelaku kejahatan, meski memang kenyataannya begitu, atau seperti seorang artis terkenal luar negeri yang datang ke sekolahnya. Pemuda itu melirik Nakamura Kaito yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti artis terkenal! Digosipin sana sini." Komentar Kaito sambil merangkul ketua osisnya yang lebih pendek 5 senti darinya.

"Lebih baik seperti ini daripada dianggap sebagai pelaku pembunuhan keji? Aku bukan pembunuh berantai di L.A. Aku hanya pencuri barang tak berharga yang nyaris selalu aku kembalikan.”

"Sombong amat! Yah itu terserahmu sih. Oh, ya... sudah belajar untuk ujian nanti?"

"..."

"..."

"Hari ini ada ujian?" Tanya Hotaru dengan wajah polos ala Keikoku.

~…~…~…~

Ingin rasanya Shinrei berteriak. Ia mencabut memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Memo berwarna merah dengan tulisan berwarna putih khas surat pemberitahuan Red Thief. Keikoku mengucek matanya saat melihat Shinrei menggulung kertas itu dan melemparnya ke tanah menginjaknya seolah-olah itu adalah bangkai kecoak. Shinrei berjalan sembari menggerutu, mengambil secangkir kopi yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Keikoku mengambil kertas yang sudah lusuh itu lalu memberikannya kepada sang ayah yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton berita 'panas' pagi ini. Keikoku memang tak bisa membaca. Touhaku membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya. Ia tertawa kecil begitu selesai membaca memo itu. Keikoku yang penasaran segera duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Memo dari kakak kembarmu. Dia bilang..."

_ 'Ouji-sama, kakakku tercinta yang kemarin memintaku untuk memeluknya waktu tidur. XD. Hari ini aku akan memberi keterangan pada polisi setelah pulang dari kerja sambilan di kafe. Jangan cari aku ada di mana sekarang aku pasti pulang kok. XD. Aku juga sudah membuatkan Caramel Macchiato yang kemarin kau pesan, di atas meja makan. RT.' _

"He? Kenapa Kak Shinrei marah hanya karena itu?" Tanya Keikoku.

"Yah, ada beberapa alasan Keikoku. Pertama, Hotaru sedikit mengejek Shinrei. Kedua, Hotaru akan memberikan keterangan padanya yang polisi nanti setelah kerja sambilannya selesai atau sekitar jam 8 malam."

"Hee..., tapi, kenapa kak Shinrei marah?"

"Kalau kau jadi Shinrei, kau juga pasti marah Kei." Ujar Touhaku sambil mengelus pipi Keikoku.

**Ting Tong**

Bel rumah berbunyi. Touhaku mengelus kepala Keikoku sebelum berjalan membuka pintu. Shinrei keluar dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir Caramel Macchiatonya dan duduk di samping Keikoku. Keikoku tersenyum lebar sambil menggerak-gerakan action figur Red Thief yang baru ia beli kemarin. Touhaku datang membawa seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari Shinrei. Pemuda berambut putih pendek dan bermata jingga itu membungkuk hormat kepada mereka sebelum mengeluarkan senyumnya yang lebih cocok disebut cengiran. Touhaku menunjuk orang itu, ingin memperkenalkannya pada Shinrei dan Keikoku.

"Shinrei, Keikoku... perkenalkan, pemuda ini..."

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menghela nafasnya setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai pelayan cafe, ia sebenarnya berencana untuk langsung tidur di kamarnya. Namun, sirine polisi di depan pintu cafe mengingatkannya akan hal yang perlu ia lakukan sebagai suatu bentuk pertanggung jawabannya. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju beberapa mobil polisi yang ada di depan. Tentunya ia sudah dapat menduga siapa orang yang menjemputnya saat itu.

“Cepatlah Hotaru. Pekerjaanku tidak hanya mengurus laporan dan keteranganmu. Kita naik mobil pribadiku, tapi kita tetap mendapat pengawalan mereka.” Ucap Shinrei. Hotaru memutar matanya.

“Iya. Iya....” ucap Hotaru pasrah lalu masuk ke dalam mobil polisi itu. Shinrei di sampingnya mencegah kaburnya sang penjahat meskipun pencegahan itu dirasa tak berguna. Shinrei memandang sosok kembaran yang kini sudah tak bisa lagi disebut kembar dari adiknya yang saat ini sedang bersama ayahnya di rumah. Sosok itu mendadak sudah tertidur karena lelah.

“Hei, Hotaru....” Hotaru tersentak kecil, terbangun. Shinrei terkekeh melihat tingkah terkejut Hotaru.

“Keibu sial. Mengganggu tidur saja.”

“Hei, saat ini aku masih kakakmu tahu.” Ucap Shinrei. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Kembaran itu ternyata memang tidak persis sama, ya.”

“Sepertinya aku perlu meragukan pangkat ‘keibu’mu itu.” Ucap Hotaru lalu menguap lebar.

“Hei..., aku kan baru kali ini punya adik kembar. Ya, katakanlah baru tahu sekarang.” Hotaru mendengus. “Dulu, kau tinggal dengan siapa Hotaru? Ketika kau bertukar dengan Keikoku-chan, sudah pasti kau kehilangan statusmu saat itu.”

“Dari nama sehari-hariku sudah ketahuan, kan?” ucap Hotaru.

“Aku tinggal di rumah salah satu keluarga Narumi. Entah karena tahu aku ini anak selir raja atau memang murni, salah satu anak keluarga Narumi itu mengangkatku sebagai anaknya padahal umur kami lebih cocok seperti kakak adik. Tapi, intinya aku punya dua ayah sekarang.”

“Lalu di mana ayahmu itu? Kita bisa mengajaknya tinggal bersama, kok. Siapa tahu dia bisa menjaga Keikoku ketika kau bekerja dan kau sekolah. Mengingat kau dibawah umur dan juga anak raja, ada kemungkinan kau akan jadi tahanan kota saja.” Hotaru hanya terdiam saat itu. Shinrei mendadak kelabakan melihat tingkah diam adik yang baru ia temui itu. Hotaru tertawa miris.

“Kau coba saja tanya pada Kaito soal itu. Aku tak ingin membicarakannya.”

“Maaf, kalau aku terkesan memaksamu.”

“Heh, baru kali ini aku dengar seorang kakak meminta maaf pada adiknya.”

~...~...~...~

Hotaru menghela nafas, polisi dihadapannya ini agak misterius rupanya. Setelah memberi keterangan dan urusan lainnya, Hotaru masih tertahan diruangan interograsi dengan polisi dihadapannya itu karena menunggu Shinrei menyelesaikan keterangannya sebagai anggota kepolisian sekaligus saksi dari kasus terakhir yang melibatkan pencuri merah itu. Hotaru sebenarnya sudah boleh menunggu di ruang depan, tetapi ia sudah cukup lelah untuk berpindah tempat. Ia hanya ingin berpindah tempat langsung ke rumahnya.

Hotaru tidak begitu mempermasalahkan ketika sebelum ini, Shinrei berkata akan ada polisi lain yang mengurus kasusnya. Hotaru jelas tahu, pihak tertinggi kepolisian pasti merasa Shinrei akan menggunakan perasaan subyektifnya untuk menghukum tindakan adiknya itu dengan hukuman ringan. Meski sebenarnya memang benar apa yang Shinrei katakan tadi. Polisi dihadapannya pun mengatakan jika kasus ini sampai di persidangkan, kemungkinan ia hanya mendapat tahanan kota tetaplah cukup besar.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Hotaru gelisah saat ini bukan masalah peradilan dan tahanan kota atau apapun yang berbau hukuman atas perbuatannya. Seperti yang tadi sudah ia pikirkan, polisi dihadapannya ini agak misterius rupanya. Ruangan yang agak gelap, topi polisi yang menutup bagian atas wajahnya, serta ekspresi mereka yang sama-sama datar membuat Hotaru tak bisa menebak siapa kira-kira polisi dihadapannya itu. Namun, ia merasa mengenali polisi dihadapannya ini.

Hotaru sempat memunculkan kemungkinan bahwa dia adalah Kudo Shinichi yang berada di divisi pembunuhan dan kejahatan mustahil. Namun, suara orang itu mengenyahkan kemungkinan itu. Suara Kudo Shinichi hampir sama dengan suara Kuroba Kaito, sang mantan pencuri di bawah sinar rembulan, teman sesama pencuri di akhir masa kejayaan Kuroba Kaito sebagai Kaitou Kid. Dan seingat Hotaru, suara Kid dengan aksen wibawa itu tidak seperti ini. Kudo Shinichi jelas tercoret dari daftarnya.

Ia pun sempat memunculkan kemungkinan bahwa ini adalah Kaitou Kid sendiri dengan mengubah suaranya, mengingat Kid adalah ahli menyamar tingkat tinggi yang kini membantu kepolisian terutama Kudo Shinichi untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang ada. Namun, sebagai sesama pencuri yang setidaknya pernah bekerja sama, Hotaru tahu perbedaan seorang yang sedang menyamar dan yang bukan. Hotaru tahu, orang dihadapannya ini sedang tidak menyamar.

Sosok ini begitu misterius tetapi juga familiar bagi Hotaru.

“Hotaru sudah selesai? Aku sudah nih.” Ucap Shinrei diambang pintu ruang interograsi. Polisi itu berdiri dan mendekati Shinrei seraya mengatakan bahwa mereka telah lama selesai dan sedang menunggu dirinya. Shinrei menggaruk kepalanya lalu mengajak Hotaru untuk kembali ke mobilnya.“Bisa kau yang menyetir? Supir kepolisian yang tadi mendadak mendapat pekerjaan. Aku sedang ingin bercengkrama dengan adik baruku itu.”

“Tentu saja, Shinrei-kun.” Ucap polisi itu dengan suara ceria. Hotaru mendadak berdiri menggebrak meja dan kursi di sekitarnya.

“YUAN?!”

~...~...~...~

“Kau ke mana saja sialan?!” tanya Hotaru ketika mereka bertiga kini berada di mobil yang akan mengantar mereka pulang. Shinrei hanya terkekeh bersama Narumi Yuan yang kini menyetir mobil pribadi milik Shinrei itu.

“Kau pikir aku ke mana?” tanya Yuan balik.

“Aku..., Aku pikir kau..., pergi meninggalkanku selamanya ketika wajib militer beberapa tahun yang lalu.” Ucap Hotaru agak sedih. “Heh..., Kalau aku benar pergi selamanya, kau pasti orang pertama yang akan mendapat surat wasiatku, bodoh.”

“Tapi kau tak pernah memberiku kabar apapun selama ini!”

“Itu karena aku dilarang ayahmu, kok.”

“A, ayahanda melarangmu?” “Kenapa ayah kami melarangmu, Yuan-san?” tanya Shinrei. Yuan terkekeh.

“Kepintaranku dibutuhkan dan..., Supaya Hotaru kembali ke pangkuan Touhaku-sama, kok. Meski rencananya gagal sama sekali.”

“Huh. Hanya dengan itu mana mau aku kembali menggantikan posisi adikku?” keluh Hotaru.

“Tapi, aku tak tahu kalau kau justru membuat rencana yang lebih gila. Perhatikan kekuatanmu Hotaru. Jangan sampai jiwamu dibakar oleh sihir apimu dan Keikoku.”

“Aku tahu!”

“Eh, Kau bisa dua sihir, Hotaru?”

“Yah..., bukan dua sihir, tapi dua kekuatan sihir. Makanya aku dan Keikoku jadi penyakitan. Aku terlalu banyak menampung sihir api yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membakar diriku sendiri dan Keikoku yang tak mendapat sihir api yang akan terus melemahkan tubuhnya. Penyakitku adalah kesalahan genetik yang mana aku malah mendapat kedua sihir yang seharusnya terbagi ke Kei juga. Seandainya aku bisa membagi kekuatan sihirku dengan mudah, mungkin baik aku dan Keikoku akan sehat kembali.”

“Uh. Memusingkan. Intinya kau punya kekuatan yang berlebihan sedangkan Kei tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali dan kau berharap ada suatu alat yang dapat membagi kekuatan yang berlebihan itu pada Kei?”

“Tepat.”

“Tenanglah Hotaru. Impianmu akan terwujud kok.” Ucap Yuan membuat Hotaru membulatkan matanya.

~...~...~...~

Keikoku memandang dua buah tabung dengan kecanggihan alat disekitarnya dengan pandangan takjub ala anak kecil. Keikoku menggerakan marakasnya seraya tersenyum senang ketika ia menengadah memandang sang kakak kembar yang justru terlihat tegang. Keikoku mengganti senyumnya dengan pandangan penuh kebingungan dengan tingkah kakak kembarnya itu.

“Baik kau atau Keikoku akan aku selamatkan. Aku, Yuan, Shinichi, dan Kuroba sudah meneliti dan akhirnya menemukan cara untuk membagi kekuatan sihirmu pada Keikoku, Hotaru.” Jelas Touhaku.

“Apa ini aman untuk Keikoku?”

“Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan adikmu. Padahal kami lebih mengkhawatirkanmu tahu.” Ucap Kuroba yang memakai jas lab berwarna putih. Kuroba merangkul bahu Hotaru.

“Aku? Aku tak apa mati asal Keikoku hidup, kok.”

“Oke, dia sudah bilang seperti itu. Berarti jika kita benar-benar akan gagal, anak ini yang akan kita selamatkan.” Ucap Kuroba seraya menunjuk Hotaru. Hotaru langsung meraih kerah kemeja Kuroba. Pandangannya begitu berkilat akan kemarahan.

“Aku memang pernah membantumu dan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku juga. Tapi, aku tak setuju sama sekali soal itu.”

“Kuroba benar. Keikoku sudah pasti akan selamat jika hal ini gagal.” Ucap Shinichi.

“Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Kei akan selamat? Kalau sampai Kei tidak selamat, aku sudah tak peduli lagi sumpahku pada Kei untuk tidak membunuh orang.” Ancam Hotaru seraya melepaskan cengkramannya.

“Kau masih seperti dahulu. Baik-baik. Aku akan pastikan Keikoku selamat dahulu baru menyelamatkanmu.” Ucap Kuroba seraya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Yuan mengembuskan nafasnya.

“Ya, dia masih seperti itu.”

“Kakak-kakak bicara apa sih?” pertanyaan dari mulut mungil itu membuat semua orang terlihat gemas.

“Bukan apa-apa, kok. Kei-chan ikut kakak yuk.” Ucap Kuroba seraya menuntun Keikoku untuk masuk ke salah satu tabung. Hotaru menghela nafas dan masuk ke tabung yang berlawanan. Keikoku memandang ruangan di dalam tabung dengan takjub. Ia memandang sang kakak kembar yang tersenyum padanya. Percobaan itu akhirnya dimulai.

~...~...~...~

“Kau tambah tinggi lagi, Keikoku.” Kekeh Shinrei ketika mengukur tinggi badan Keikoku. Pemuda yang kini sudah terlihat seperti seorang anak SMP itu terkekeh kecil.

“Ini berkat Kak Hotaru, kan?” kekeh Keikoku lalu sesekali berputar. Keikoku terdiam. “Tapi aku jadi sedih kalau ingat ini berkat kak Hotaru.”

Shinrei menghela nafasnya lalu menarik Keikoku ke pelukannya.

“Tak apa, kok. Ini memang keinginan Hotaru saat itu, kan? Menyelamatkanmu lebih dahulu jika terjadi kecelakaan kecil dalam percobaan beberapa bulan lalu.”

“Tapi..., aku tetap sedih kakak. Karena aku Kak Hotaru....” Keikoku meneteskan air matanya dan mulai menangis kembali. Shinrei menghela nafas dan mengusap air mata Keikoku.

“Kei, kau kan sudah besar. Jangan menangis seperti ini.” Ucap Shinrei.

“Tapi..., tapi bagaimanapun aku membuat kakak....”

“Haish! Jangan membunuhku dengan perkataan, Keikoku-chan!” ucap seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Keikoku berbalik memeluk seseorang yang masih lebih tinggi darinya itu.

“Kak Hotaru..., maaf.” Hotaru menghela nafasnya lalu mengusap kepala Keikoku dengan tangan kanannya.

“Ini bukan salahmu. Toh, dua kekuatan itu kan berusaha membakar jiwaku dan sepertinya memang jiwa tangan kiriku sudah terbakar seutuhnya oleh kekuatan sihir api kau dan aku. Tenang-tenang. Kakak hanya jadi cacat saja, yang penting kakak masih hidup, kan? Kau ini....” jelas Hotaru lalu mencubit pipi yang lebih mungil dan berisi darinya itu.

“Sudah baikan?”

“Kadang aku masih merasa tangan kiriku ada, tapi ya... lama-lama perasaan itu hilang, kok.” Ucap Hotaru yang kini memegang bahu kirinya. Angin dari pendingin ruangan menerbangkan lengan kimono kiri Hotaru. “Yang penting Keikoku selamat dan kini sehat.”

“Dan kau ada disisi kami. Pencuri merah, Keikoku-chan.” Ucap Touhaku yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Hotaru. Ia mengusap kepala Hotaru dan Keikoku bersamaan.

“Aku sudah bukan pencuri merah lagi, kok.”

Tamat.

**Author's Note:**

> yah, sesuai summary, cerita ini kembali memunculkan banyak keanehan.  
> antara malas dan memang sulit untuk membahasakan bagaimana semua ini terjadi.  
> intinya ini TRT,R! sudah selesai. Satu hutangku lunas. hahaha....
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
